Jikai oni
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Jikai oni Origin: Sekai Oni Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: World Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Manipulation, Cross-Universal Teleportation, Invisibility, Lightning Attacks Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can easily destroy a modern tank) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Casually reflected bullets from a modern machine gun) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Must be on one level with her AP) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters, cross-universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: None, although its arm is a blade which can stretch to great lengths Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'World devil:' A being from another world, penetrating in ours to cause distortion. Any interaction with the devil creates in our reality black cracks. These cracks are a kind of malignant tumors, and if they become too much, then the world will be destroyed. They continue to grow as long as there is the devil, who created them, so to get rid of them, one must first kill the devil. **'Creating distortions:' The basic ability of all devils. Interacting with real-world objects or even just being in it the devil creates various cracks, distortion, and faults. The longer the devil exists in our world, the more cracks grow, until finally, our world will be destroyed by them. **'Invisibility:' Devils are invisible to normal people, only those who suffer from the syndrome of Alice in Wonderland can see them. **'Recoil:' If anyone kills the world devil, he or she loses all his or her vitality (even if at the time they were maximized). However, with the help of the Cheshire devil, this effect can be transferred to another person (the closest to the killer, but it means only physical intimacy, rather than emotional, can kill even the one who was hated by the killer). *'Self-discipline devil:' This devil has a "main body" and a "cloud circle". The circle further enhances the electric current sent out by the main body to produce lightning roughly 1/1000th the strength of natural ones. **'Superhuman senses:' This devil has many eyes, floating in the air around his (or her). These eyes are turned in all directions, allowing the devil to notice attacks from the back. In addition, this devil is capable of feeling invisible things (found a hiding Cheshire devil). **'Electroshock:' This devil passes electricity through his (or her) sword, allowing him or her to inflict a serious blow in contact with the blade. Jikai oni can pierce the enemy first, and then release the current goal and fry until crisp. **'Lightning strike:' This devil can create a powerful electric charge capable of burning down a modern tank. However, the full charge takes about a minute, during which the devil cannot use electric attacks. In addition, for this attack, the devil uses his (or her) real body, which is very fragile. Gallery Devil2-2.jpg Devil2-3.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Sekai Oni Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Villains Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Space Users Category:Tier 9